


The Door

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 00:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair relax after a bad day...  oh, and there's a door involved.<br/>This story is a sequel to none.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Door

**Author's Note:**

> KimAnne and I wrote this together in this slightly bizarre style. We thought it worked so well for the feel of this piece that we left it as is. Hopefully you won't find it too distracting. 
> 
> Send any feedback to either Azhreia730@aol.com or KimAnne@dca.net 
> 
> Thanks!

## The Door

by Liz and KimAnne

Author's disclaimer: KimAnne and I would love to get our hands on them both for a night- but alas, they belong not to us.

* * *

The Door 

< I'm glad to be home, it's been a long day, not dangerous but difficult. And you did get rolled into that nasty puddle, necessitating the shower and change into sweats at the station. I shut and lock the door behind us, snagging a brief kiss from you before hanging up our coats. Leaning back down to capture that teasing tongue again, I snug a thigh between yours. I brace my back against the door, feeling the solid wood and paper behind my back.> Jim 

<Grateful to be home, I lean into your kiss, darting my tongue out playfully. I push against the thigh that is now between my legs, and pull you closer with my left hand, gripping your bicep. I start to knead your ass through the slacks that you're wearing and pull you towards me, off the door, as I continue to thrust against you.> Blair 

<I groan into your mouth as I feel you harden against my leg. I slide a hand up over your shoulder and down your chest to pinch your ringed nipple through your shirt. I flex my hips into your grasp, enjoying the feel on your warm, firm hands on me.> Jim 

<I can't hold back the moan as you pull at the nipple ring. Hastily I start to unbutton your shirt. I want more of you, so my tongue dives into your mouth to mimic the movement of my hips. I enjoy the feel of your tongue against mine, it's soft and pliant, unlike the rest of you solid against me.> Blair 

<I shrug out of the cloth and return my hands to your nipples, tugging on the ring and rubbing the other into a firm nub with my thumb. I feel your hands like fire on my skin as I suck on your tongue then pull back to nibble on your lower lip. You lean back and skim out of your shirt and quickly I return to tormenting those delicious nipples.> Jim 

<Moaning, I drag my fingers down your back and slip them inside your slacks. Sensation is all I know as with each tug on the nipple ring I rub my cock against you, wanting to be closer. The nibbling on my lip just pushes me to be more frustrated by all the material standing between me and your skin. On a mission now, I slide my hands around to the front of your pants and begin to unfasten them.> Blair 

<I love the little noises you make as you get worked up. I arch my back away from you, bracing my shoulders on the door, to give you more room to get my pants open. Then I throw my head back with a gasp as your hot fingers wrap around my cock and pull it free, and I press my thumbs even harder on your nipples. Shifting forward and regaining my balance, I lean in to suck on your neck under your curls and trail a hand down your stomach, ruffling the hair. I begin a slow, thorough massage of your shaft through the soft shifting material of your sweats.> Jim 

<I groan as you rub my cock and I just grip yours harder in my hand. You gasp out loud. I love that sound and want to hear it again. I take a second to push your pants and boxers out of the way before leaning my head against your chest. I place small dry kisses against your skin, and make them wetter as I move toward a nipple. As I reach one I slowly lick across it then without warning, suck the tip into my mouth. You grab for my sweats as I roll your balls between my fingers, all the while flicking the hardened nub that is captured between my teeth.> Blair 

<God!!!! Your fingers on my balls melt my knees and I sag against you so that we're holding each other up, and I'm gasping at the fire on my nipple. Panting, I drag your sweats down as far as I can reach. I also toe off my shoes and kick out of my tangled pants and almost scream at the pleasure as my balls shift in your hand. I slide my hands around your hips to bury my fingers in the gap between your cheeks and pull you closer to me, trapping your hand and cock between us.> Jim 

<I bite down hard on the nipple that's between my teeth when I feel your hands. They're so warm, so big. I thrust my hips up against you, wanting more contact. I drag my other hand down between our trapped bodies and find your cock hard and leaking. I rub my fingers across the head and take my mouth away from your chest. As I spread the pre-cum around the soft head of your cock, I blow gently across your hard, wet nipple - making you squeeze my ass tighter.> Blair 

<The cold air on my nipple shoots fire straight to my cock and I feel even more pre-cum ooze out. Your fingers there are burning my skin, and combined with the gentle grip still on my balls, it whites out my vision for a moment. I tighten my grip on you to stay upright. I hear a moaning, keening noise and realize I'm the one making it. Dropping my head to your shoulder, I drag in a ragged gasp of air. I lift my right hand to my lips and suck wetly on my own fingers. Quickly, I drop my hand back down, brush my fingers over your opening, and gently insert the tips of two fingers inside you.> Jim 

<I gasp and still all movement. Even though I watched you suck your fingers and watched them disappear from view, the feel of you inside me startles me. Pleasure tingles my balls, my cock twitches against your leg. My hand squeezes involuntarily around the hardness I'm still holding. You moan again. No matter how often you make that sound, I still love it. I push my ass back toward your hand, wanting more of you and I enclose your balls within my palm, kneading them.> Blair 

<Brightness explodes behind my eyes, shooting up from the heat and massage of my balls. Panting and keeping my head on your shoulder, I slide my left hand down your chest to find and tug on a budded nipple, the fingers of my right hand sink further inside you as you push back against me and I start a gentle thrusting motion. It's not enough for you, to satisfy your greedy needy body - just enough to further tease so that I can bring you up to the same level of intensity. I shift my weight, wondering briefly at my guts for trying this maneuver when I'm so close to the edge: when my skin is burning and my cock is leaking into your fist, ready to explode, when you've cradled my balls so firmly. The shift frees most of the weight from my right leg and I now use the thigh to rub and roll your cock between us. I feel the pre-cum start to dribble out, slicking us up nicely.> Jim 

<I push you hard against the door as my cock slides across your thigh. One of us should have something solid to hold us up - of course I have you. I'm so turned on that it only takes a few thrusts until your skin is slick and I meet no resistance. I pump my hand faster, hoping to bring you over the edge before me. I want to feel your body shake and shudder against mine as you're trapped standing there. Without really knowing it I've been fucking myself on your fingers, it feels so good, the pleasure ripping through me. I raise my head from your chest and look up; your eyes are closed and head thrown back. As though you feel my gaze you look down at me and I lean up as much as I can to kiss your lips.> Blair 

<As you shove me back against the door, I throw my head up, eyes closed, to rest on the support - dragging air deeply into my lungs. The ecstasy is overwhelming. The musk of our bodies, the feel of you on me, and me in you tips my fever into a frenzy. I'm shaking against you - more or less vibrating in place with the pleasure. I'm letting you do all the work - I'm just holding my fingers in place for you to move on and even that thought makes me hotter. I open my eyes and stare blankly at the ceiling, panting harshly. I feel your lips come away from my skin and I bend my head to capture them. The incredible heat, softness and taste washes over me. My arms tighten around you, driving my fingers deep within - right to your prostate with a solid push. Your lean jostles my hard balls in your grip and your moan against my tongue pushes me right over the edge. I scream my pleasure into your mouth, hips pumping frantically, semen exploding from me.> Jim 

<I hear you moan into my mouth and I pull back to watch. Your eyes are closed and your head is hanging forward slightly and your whole body is shaking. Your panting is loud as your breath passes my face, your body is just trembling now as the pleasure ebbs out of you, and just the look of pure bliss renews my need. I can still feel your fingers inside me and I shove back onto them - you grunt softly and hold your arm stiffer. I move my hands to grasp your hips, regardless of their slickness. My cock is leaking, just dripping, so it still has a slippery path on your thigh. I anchor my arms and start to thrust forward and backward; forward onto your leg, and backward onto your hand. Your fingers are just... right... every push back sends a jolt through my body. Just \- a - little - more...> Blair 

<I grunt as you slam backwards onto my hand, pulling me out of my fog. Your hard cock brands a trail up my thigh as you start thrusting faster. With the residual pleasure still thrumming through my body I turn my attention to finishing you off. You're grunting now, lost in the stimulation coming at you from both sides. I actively start moving my hand to meet your backward jabs. I'm pressing firmly against your prostate and feel it swell under my twisting, probing fingers. I slide my left hand back around you hip and snug your cock firmly between my palm and thigh. A few more thrusts and a keening sound rises from your throat. You throw your head back and the keen becomes a howl as you pump your pleasure onto my thigh to run down my leg to the floor.> Jim 

<My body shudders and shakes as my orgasm rushes through me. Panting, I lay my head against your sweat slick chest. It rises and falls only just a little slower than mine. After another moment you remove your fingers from me. I was so disconnected from myself, still enjoying the pleasure that I hadn't noticed your awkward position. As your arm wraps around me, I pick my head up and meet your gaze and smile slyly. 

"You know... we didn't even make it into the kitchen." I say casually. 

A small laugh escapes your smile and you thump your head against the door. "I know, I'm the one leaning against a cold door." 

"Good thing there was no company, huh?" 

"Yeah Chief. Come on, let's get cleaned up." 

"Can we end all our work days like this?" I ask and slap your butt as you walk away from me. 

"Sure... next time though, it's your bare ass against the door." 

I smile and bend to retrieve my clothes because I know I won't mind a cold door when I have you to keep me warm.> Blair 


End file.
